Peace doesn't last: Book one
by DaakuKoneko
Summary: Hazelthorn gets a strange prophecy the night before she gets an apprentice Pouncepaw. The apprentice and another apprentice, Frostpaw, used to be friends, but now are enemies. Is the prophecy somehow linked with the two? Hiatus.
1. Allegiances

I only added the characters from different clans that will be in this book. There will be more next book.

ALLEGIANCES

**THUNDERCLAN**

LEADER:**Ravenstar** – Onyx she-cat with icy blue eyes.

DEPUTY:**Icethorn** – Pale, blue-white she-cat with silver eyes.

MEDICINE CAT: **Hazelthorn** – Auburn she-cat with ivy colored eyes.

**APPRENTICE, POUNCEPAW**

WARRIORS: (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Songheart**– Pure white she-cat with green eyes.

**APPRENTICE, SPOTTEDPAW**

**Brokenclaw** – Young tabby tom missing a claw on his right front paw.

**APPRENTICE, FROSTPAW**

**Shadestorm** – Grey long-haired tom with hazel eyes.

**Tornpelt** – Large black tom with a bald spot on his flank from a fox bite.

**APPRENTICE, STONEPAW**

**Darkfur** –Deep grey she-cat with blue eyes.

**Firestorm** – Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

**Treebark – **Tabby tom with green eyes.

**Amberwave** – A tawny colored she-cat with amber eyes.

**Orangestripe –** Ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes.

APPRENTICES: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Pouncepaw** – Tabby she-cat large white patches

**Frostpaw** – Light grey she-cat with green and blue eyes.

**Stonepaw** – Light onyx tom with hazel eyes.

**Spottedpaw –** Grey she-cat with orange patches.

QUEENS: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Cloudedsky** – White she-cat with smoky blue eyes.

(**Iriskit, Zenithkit**)

ELDERS:

**Beatstep** – Ivory she-cat with a white star on her forehead.

**RIVERCLAN**

LEADER: Birchstar – Grey tom with kind, green eyes.

DEPUTY: Oaksong – Brown femme with black eyes.

MEDICINE CAT: Sunsetriver – White she-cat with amber eyes.

**APPRENTICE, MISTPAW **

WARRIORS: (toms and she-cats without kits)

Dustyclaw – Light brown tom with green eyes.

Dewleaf – Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

**APPRENTICE, DAWNPAW**

Bluewhisker – Blue-white she-cat

Brighteyes – Tawny colored she-cat with bright yellow eyes.

Sparrowtail – Dark brown tom

**WINDCLAN**

LEADER: Breezestar – White she-cat with grey eyes.

DEPUTY: Hawkfeathers – Strong black tom with amber eyes.

MEDICINE CAT: Redfeather – Crimson colored femme with grey eyes.

**SHADOWCLAN**

LEADER: Rosestar – Crimson she-cat with a white chest, and cold, ivy colored eyes.

**APPRENTICE, SILVERPAW**

DEPUTY: Coldstorm – Grey tom with black eyes.

MEDICINE CAT: Cascadeheart – Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

**APPRENTICE, SWIRLPAW **

WARRIORS: Irongaze – Dark grey tom with blue eyes.

**APPRENTICE, ASHPAW**

**Russetface -** Red tom with green eyes.

APPRENTICE, MARSHPAW


	2. Prologue

The moon glittered above the lake; it's reflection seeming almost as bright as the moon itself. The wind shattered its way through the thick branches and leaves of trees. It was a freezing leaf-bare, and frost was gathering on the ground as the grey clouds loomed overhead. Auburn paws skirted around a tree, the last one, before making their way to the lake. The cat's breathe appeared in the air because of the cold, and her joints ached from traveling in the dead of night – alone. She was going to Moonpool; going to see StarClan. They seemed to have abandoned ThunderClan, and in the coldest leaf-bare since Hazelthorn's birth.

Her paws stiffly padded their way to the lake, and she realized if she went further she wouldn't be able to get home, and she would have to sleep in the cold. Hazelthorn lifted her head, gazing at the sky, though she could see no stars as the clouds blocked them.

'Oh, StarClan…" She called helplessly, "Where are you?"

"We are with you, Hazelthorn. We have always been." A voice called behind her. The medicine cat turned her head towards the voice so quick, pain shot through her neck.

"Firestar?" Hazelthorn questioned hopefully, "But if you are with us, why have I heard nothing from you?"

"We have been waiting until you came to us." Firestar meowed simply, as if it was obvious. Hazelthorn blinked in confusion, but before she could say anything, the StarClanner interrupted her.

"We have a prophecy for you, Hazelthorn."

"What? Now?" She questioned. He nodded, then spoke with a new voice.

"_Beware of a shadow you can not see, for light is unable to defeat it, only two can save the clans, but only if they become one._"

Hazelthorn stared, a dull confused look in her eyes.

"Firestar, what does that mean?" She shouted, watching him fade into the air. The last she voice she heard repeated, "_Beware of a shadow you can not see, for light is unable to defeat it, only two can save the clans, but only if they become one._"

Then it was quiet.


	3. Clouds of pain

Tiny, white flecks fell from the sky. Snow covered the ground all around the camp, and two young apprentices were playing happily, despite the cold. One of the cats, a light grey she-cat, lifted her head and gazed at the clouds. A snowflake fell onto her nose as she did, causing her to sneeze. The other cat giggled, but their fun didn't last. Suddenly, a shadow appeared over the camp, the snow turning into a blizzard and the fresh kill disappearing from the pile near the apprentices. The cats felt weaker and weaker, until the grey she-cat fell to the ground with a thud. Her breathing became labored, and she fought for breath, and then…

Frostpaw's eyes fluttered open as she heard her mentor's voice calling out to her.

"Frostpaw? Are you okay? You weren't breathing right, and you were shivering." Brokenclaw said, tilting his head, "Do you need to see Hazelthorn?"

"No," Frostpaw jumped to her paws, not wanting to miss training, "I'm fine. It was just a dream, that's all."

Brokenclaw stared at her for a minute, as if trying to read her mind, then sighed and said, "Alright, go eat something, then meet me at Ravenstar's den."

Frostpaw blinked, why did they need to go there? But she didn't question him. She simply nodded, and headed off to the fresh kill pile.

The fresh kill pile, unlike in her dream, was doing better than normal for such a chilly leaf-bare. But, it seemed like everyone knew their luck would run out eventually, because many of the warriors who greeted her as she passed stared towards the fresh kill pile. Frostpaw sighed, choosing a small vole so she wouldn't be costing the clan much food. The vole, for her tastes, was a little stringy, but she dealt with it.

"Hey, Frostpaw!" A voice called through the air. Frostpaw turned to see her friend, Spottedpaw, walking towards her.

"Wanna practice fighting with me and Songheart?"

"Sorry, can't. I have to meet Brokenclaw over at Ravenstar's den for something, then I think were going hunting. Maybe we can go hunting together, later." Frostpaw smiled, and finished the last bite of her vole. Her friend looked sad for a second, then lightened up and said, "Okay." And padded off.

The grey apprentice wandered over to Ravenstar's den, wondering why she even had to go see Ravenstar. When she reached the den, Brokenclaw was standing outside talking to Ravenstar. They stopped when they saw Frostpaw coming, and they smiled.

"What's goin' on?" Frostpaw asked, after bowing her head respectfully to the two.

"Just talking, I needed to tell her something and figured we could set off from here. But now that you're here, we're going hunting." Brokenclaw stated, and started walking out of the camp and into the forest. He turned once and signaled her with his tail to follow her, then stalked off. Frostpaw blinked, then ran after him.

Frostpaw found out she doesn't like snow as much as she thought she did. It began snowing after she had caught a mouse, and buried it, and now they couldn't find it. It also melted around her, causing her pelt to get wet, causing her to freeze. She was shivering when she and Brokenclaw made their way back to the camp. As soon as they entered, she sneezed, but tried to stifle a cough, and failed.

"You head over to the medicine cat den; I'm going to report the thick snow to Ravenstar."

Frostpaw sighed, but obeyed. Snow didn't seem to reach the camp yet, which Frostpaw was fine with. The young apprentice stuck her head into the medicine den, seeing if anyone was there. If she was lucky, Pouncepaw would be off searching for herbs. Then she saw the young apprentice fixing a wound on Stonepaw, Frostpaw's brother. He seemed to have a large scratch on his shoulder, probably from trying to battle Tornpelt with unsheathed claws. Frostpaw sighed, but realized that was a mistake one second to late, as Stonepaw and Pouncepaw turned towards her.

"You don't have to sigh; I could scent you came in." Pouncepaw snapped, then said to Stonepaw, "You can go now, just rest."

"That's not why I -- Oh, never mind. Just go on thinking you're right, whatever. Where's Hazelthorn?" Frostpaw asked sharply.

"Taking some borage to Cloudedsky. What do you want?" Pouncepaw rolled her eyes.

"Brokenclaw sent me here because I sneezed and coughed, he's just worrying though, I'll leave."

"Fine. But come back so _Hazelthorn_ can treat you if it gets worse." Pouncepaw obviously didn't want to treat Frostpaw, and Frostpaw didn't want to get treated by her. So the grey apprentice stalked out, tail twitching.

Spottedpaw and Frostpaw couldn't go hunting because of the snow, so they sat in the apprentice den talking. Suddenly, Frostpaw coughed again. Spottedpaw blinked, then seemed to realize something. "You know, Frostpaw, you're coughing, heats coming from you…" Spottedpaw put her tail on Frostpaw's head and nodded, then continued talking, "Your nose is running slightly, and your breathing seems weird. Aren't those all symptoms for –"

Spottedpaw was cut off as someone outside the den screamed, "Greencough! Brokenclaw has greencough!"

Spottedpaw's eyes widened and Frostpaw leapt to her paws before racing outside, her friend on her tail. Brokenclaw was walking towards the den, while Songheart was talking to Hazelthorn who followed behind them. "He just started coughing, and his breathing got irregular, his nose was running, and he had a fever! I had to wake him up from his thrashing dream just to tell him he needed to get to you!" Songheart was fretting, like always. The she-cat was blind, but she could catch on quickly. The only reason she was a warrior is because her blindness helped her other strengths.

Spottedpaw rushed ahead of Frostpaw, and told Hazelthorn, "Frostpaw has greencough, too!" Hazelthorn looked at Frostpaw, and worry shone through her eyes. Frostpaw blinked, then walked towards the medicine den. She didn't feel sick, but that didn't last.

Frostpaw was feeling horrible by the next day, and she felt like she couldn't take one more day with greencough. She felt like she _wanted_ to die! And Brokenclaw looked worse than her; how was he feeling? Then she realized he was asleep, because Hazelthorn had given him poppy seeds. They had run out afterwards, so Pouncepaw and Stonepaw were out gathering poppy seeds and catmint, which cured greencough. Frostpaw moaned, and closed her eyes, trying to get to sleep. She couldn't, though, so she sat waiting for the others to bring her something.

Pouncepaw arrived in what seemed like forever, with plenty of poppy seeds. The problem was, Stonepaw was carrying hardly any catmint.

"Alright, Frostpaw, we need you to eat some catmint and three poppy seeds." Hazelthorn said calmly, though her eyes didn't reassure Frostpaw that she was going to be okay. Frostpaw ate the herbs, almost gagging on them. She hated poppy seeds, but they worked.

Pouncepaw twitched her ears. Hazelthorn had gone out a while ago to ask RiverClan for catmint. Darkfur and Amberwave had come down with greencough as well, but Treebark only had a touch of whitecough. She was mostly standing watch on Frostpaw, who Hazelthorn had said was the weakest, therefore needing more attention, but had to rush and give the others some poppy seeds or water whenever someone woke up. Stonepaw was helping, but at the moment he was off eating.

Stonepaw came back in with a mouse, which he threw towards Pouncepaw. "Thought you might be hungry." He meowed, and went back to checking on other cats to see if anyone else caught the disease. Pouncepaw ate it quickly, then continued watching Frostpaw. Her breathing was labored, but the medicine apprentice couldn't do anything until Hazelthorn got back with the catmint. Her heartbeat was quickening with each passing minute, until she calmed herself down. _Don't worry, Pouncepaw. Everything is going to be okay. No one is going to die. _She thought, breathing deeply. The scent of sickness filled her lungs, causing her to breathe out quickly. Brokenclaw was getting better, and Darkfur and Amberwave even seemed a little better. Treebark wasn't extremely affected by the sickness, and Pouncepaw estimated he would be in another day and that would be it. However, Frostpaw seemed the worst of the sick cats. And even though they hated each other, Pouncepaw was worried about her former friend.


	4. Stolen by a Shadow

Hazelthorn had arrived just before sunrise, but had just enough, and none left over. Spottedpaw had gotten whitecough a few hours before the medicine cat arrived, and was treated last. Frostpaw was awake, and hadn't been able to sleep. The poppy seed didn't even seem to help, but she felt better then she had the previous day. She was staring around the room, wishing they could all be better. She laid her head down and tried to get to sleep, and eventually a wave of darkness covered her.

The next day she felt as good as new, and was even given the all clear from Hazelthorn that she could leave. Brokenclaw had to stay until sunhigh, but Spottedpaw and Treebark were allowed out. Darkfur and Amberwave would stay in for another day or so. After walking out of the den with her friend, Frostpaw stretched happily.

"Aren't you glad to get out of that stuffy old den?" She asked, padding towards the fresh kill pile for a bite to eat. Spottedpaw nodded, and they each grabbed a squirrel. Frostpaw took a bite of the prey, but as soon as she had she spat it out.

"What's wrong?" Her friend asked, taking a bite of her own food.

"It tastes weird." Frostpaw answered, flipping the squirrel to the other side. Her eyes widened in confusion as she observed it. The fur was being eaten away, and the meat was black and had ice sticking to it.

"Whoa." Spottedpaw said, blinking.

Frostpaw carried the prey over to the medicine cat den. "Hazelthorn?" She called, dropping the squirrel.

"Yes?" Hazelthorn answered with a question, blinking at the apprentice.

"What's wrong with this squirrel?"

Hazelthorn glanced at it, and sighed. "It's just frost bitten."

"Well I did bite it, but why does it look like tha—"

"No, you silly cat. Frost bitten is when it's been in the snow too long." Hazelthorn laughed.

"Oh," Frostpaw drug out the word, then added, "okay."

She took the squirrel to bury outside, then headed back in to find a better piece of prey. She picked a plump mouse this time, and ate it quickly with her friend.

"Mm, wanna go hunting?" Spottedpaw asked, twitching her ears towards the forest.

"What about the snow?" Frostpaw asked, shivering.

"Leaf-bare is almost over, and the sun is melting the snow already. Please?"

"Fine." Frostpaw sighed, and they headed out.

Spottedpaw was right; the snow _was _melting. But it was still cold. Instead of hunting, which was almost impossible, they were talking again.

"I wish we could be warriors sooner, so we could get Cloudedsky's kits as apprentices. They're nice, and they listen." Frostpaw mewed.

"Same here. Which one would you want?"

Frostpaw thought a minute, then answered, "Iriskit."

"Can she even become a real warrior? I mean, that paw…" Spottedpaw trailed off. Iriskit had a deformed paw, so she was slower then most apprentices, while Zenithkit was normal and fast.

"I think she can, if she tries." Frostpaw said, her ears twitching. She thought she heard something, so she lifted her head and opened her mouth. She knew they were near the ShadowClan border, but why did she scent them closer?

"Do you scent ShadowClan?" She asked her friend. Spottedpaw tested the air before answering.

"Yea. But we are close to the border."

"Not close enough to scent them." Frostpaw reminded her, and started heading towards the border.

Spottedpaw's eyes widened as she realized, "They've moved the border!"

"Exactly." Frostpaw spat, ears twitching again. Suddenly, she heard a rustle, and scented a fresher scent…

"Watch out!" Frostpaw yelled to her friend a second to late as a large figure leapt out of the shadows. Spottedpaw was pushed to the ground by the figure, who was a ShadowClan warrior. Frostpaw yowled angrily and pounced with unsheathed claws towards the cat. But another cat leapt out at her while yelling, "Irongaze!"

"Good work, Ashpaw." The cat holding Spottedpaw down congratulated proudly.

Fake pride shimmered in Ashpaw's eyes before her whispered into Frostpaw's ear, "Sorry." Three more cats stepped out of the trees. Two warriors, and an apprentice. Frostpaw recognized Coldstorm, the deputy of ShadowClan, from the description set by Brokenclaw when they were hunting the other day. The other two were oblivious to her.

"Irongaze, Ashpaw, we aren't here to capture female apprentices. We're here to attack ThunderClan."

"Yeah, but they found us out. We had to stop them before they ran off telling their precious leader." Irongaze retorted, his claws penetrating Spottedpaw's skin, causing her to wince. Frostpaw thrashed under Ashpaw angrily, but the ShadowClan apprentice wouldn't get off.

"Russetface, Marshpaw, go get Rosestar. She can tell us what do to with these two, since killing two innocent apprentices is against the warrior code." Coldstorm said strongly, before sitting down. Irongaze mumbled crossly, and Ashpaw just continued looking at the ground while trying not to get clawed by Frostpaw's attempts to get free.

Rosestar, Marshpaw, and Russetface appeared before long. Rosestar observed the apprentices for a minute; a fighting Frostpaw trying to get loose to claw someone's face off, and a silent Spottedpaw waiting for the right time to try anything. After a moment, Rosestar said, "Russetface, Ashpaw, take the apprentices to the medicine cat den. They are on _our_ territory, they will be _our_ prisoners until I say otherwise." They nodded, and picked up the apprentices by the scruff of their necks.

"This isn't your territory, fox dung!" Frostpaw spat at the leader, her anger rising. Rosestar glared at her before smiling slyly, "It will be soon." And with that, the warrior and apprentice carried them off.

Pouncepaw was working quickly in the medicine cat den, preparing to send Brokenclaw off. She checked him over a few times, and said "Alright, you're good to go. I think Frostpaw is out hunting with Spottedpaw, though."

Brokenclaw only nodded and walked out towards the fresh kill pile. Pouncepaw sighed and continued helping Darkfur and Amberwave, who were complaining nonstop. This meant they were getting better, since they had the strength to complain. Hazelthorn was sorting herbs, including the last bit of catmint.

Suddenly, a cat outside was yowling. Pouncepaw strained her ears to hear the words, and her eyes widened when she heard Firestorm calling, "ShadowClan is invading! ShadowClan is invading!" The medicine cat apprentice leapt to her paws and shot out the entrance, leaving Hazelthorn to care for the infected cats. Ravenstar, Icethorn, Treebark, and Orangestripe were still on dawn patrol, because they had to come back to get a thorns off of them, then set out again. Frostpaw and Spottedpaw were still gone, Brokenclaw was in no condition to fight, they had two sick cats, and seven ShadowClanners were attacking them.

Pouncepaw felt sudden pressure on her back, but she rolled over in time to kick Marshpaw off of her. She only knew him because Cascadeheart had talked of him having a thorn in his paw last time the medicine cats met. Rosestar and Coldstorm she knew from Hazelthorn, but the rest were unknown to her. Stonepaw was guarding the nursery, knowing Cloudedsky couldn't take on a ShadowClanner with her kittens, and Hazelthorn was battling in front of the medicine cat den. Tornpelt was busy battling a large grey cat, while fighting next to his mate, Songheart, who was battling some ShadowClan she-cat. Brokenclaw was fighting an apprentice, probably knowing he couldn't take on a warrior in his condition. The left over ShadowClanners began doubling on Tornpelt and Songheart.

After only a few minutes, it was obvious the few ThunderClanners in camp wouldn't be able to take on half of ShadowClan. Pouncepaw's paws ached from battling, and her breathing was shallow. She thought desperately, _Frostpaw, where are you?_


	5. Warning over the moon

"I hate ShadowClan." Frostpaw hissed, her fur bristling as she sat in the medicine cat den of ShadowClan camp. A black she-cat was treating Spottedpaw's wounds in the corner; Frostpaw had learned her name was Swirlpaw.

"Well, you best get over that. If Rosestar has her way, or if Ravenstar doesn't mention the capture at the gathering tomorrow night, you could be here for a _long_ time." A tortoiseshell she-cat, Cascadeheart, snorted. She was the medicine cat, but she seemed rather lazy to Frostpaw, making Swirlpaw do all the work.

After leaving them, Russetface had gone to fight in the battle as well, and Ashpaw had stayed to guard. The apprentice would often gaze in to see if there was any trouble. Suddenly, he padded in with two mice in his jaws. He laid them to the ground and said, "In case you were hungry…" before walking out. Frostpaw sighed, eating the mouse slowly while Spottedpaw gulped hers down. The grey she-cat looked up to see Cascadeheart staring at her, a sneer on her face and a glimmer of laughter in her eyes. Frostpaw watched the medicine cat for a minute, then flicked her ear and took another bite.

"So I see you have a ShadowClan tom padding after you."

Frostpaw almost choked when she heard Cascadeheart speak, and stared at the she-cat with her mouth hanging open.

"W-wha?! Him?! P-padding after _me_?! Yea right!" Frostpaw replied, flustered, "He doesn't like me! He's just being nice! Like the rest of ShadowClan _should_ be!" She glared at the tortoiseshell. Cascadeheart merely snorted again and started grooming herself. Frostpaw spat, but was glad it was left at that. There was _no way _a ShadowClan apprentice liked a ThunderClan apprentice. It was against the warrior code, and they had only just met!

A shiver of terror ran through Pouncepaw as she heard yowls. She couldn't recognize them with the blood pounding in her ears. She thought the worst; that the rest of ShadowClan had come to finish them off. But relief fluttered through her as the patrol leapt in. Soon, the ShadowClan warriors realized they were too over powered to finish the battle, and fled with Rosestar yowling, "This isn't over!"

"Oh, yes it is." Ravenstar retorted proudly. The leader's eyes searched around the camp, and she leapt towards Hazelthorn. "Where are Frostpaw and Spottedpaw?" She questioned. Hazelthorn looked at her with a confused gaze before returning another question, "They aren't here?"

Pouncepaw pressed cobwebs on Stonepaw's shoulder wound; it had been reopened in the fight. Hazelthorn was taking care of Tornpelt at the moment, and they had already treated the other injured ones. Pouncepaw wondered about Frostpaw and Spottedpaw; a search party was out for them, she had wanted to go search too, but Hazelthorn and Ravenstar had insisted she stay and help. Ravenstar suddenly padded into the den, looking exhausted and worried. Hazelthorn glanced at her before sending Tornpelt and Stonepaw out.

"No site of them?" Hazelthorn asked.

"Not one. We followed their scent to an area where ShadowClan had moved the border – which we renewed – then it mixed with ShadowClan scent, and ended. Oh, Hazelthorn, what could have happened to them?" Ravenstar sighed. Stonepaw poked his head back through the den, his eyes clouded with grief. _Right, Stonepaw is Frostpaw's brother. Of course he would be upset about loosing her, _Pouncepaw thought sadly.

"I don't know, Ravenstar. It could be that ShadowClan have captured them, or even…" The medicine cat's voice trailed, but she quickly added, "You should bring it up tomorrow night at the Gathering." Their leader nodded and padded out the entrance.

Frostpaw woke up to see sunlight drifting through the brambles surrounding the medicine cat den. The light shimmered down, the sun flecks drifting around the den. She glanced around, then sank into the ground as close as she could. Cascadeheart and Swirlpaw were healing ShadowClan warriors; the same warriors who had attacked ThunderClan the previous day. She stifled a hiss, backing away with narrowed eyes until she bumped into Spottedpaw, who was curled up. Her friend lifted her head towards Frostpaw and blinked, then set it down and went back to sleep. Frostpaw muttered about her friend's laziness, but watched the medicine cats help their clanmates. The other warriors left after a while, so Frostpaw got up and shook herself. Cascadeheart and Swirlpaw were going to get herbs, so the two ThunderClanners would be left alone.

Frostpaw headed towards the entrance. She stalked carefully, and her heart pounded when she saw no guard standing in front of it. She went back to Spottedpaw and nudged her. "Wake up, you lazy furball." She hissed playfully, nudging Spottedpaw harder. Her friend's eyes opened slightly.

"What do you want…?"

"The entrance isn't guarded." Spottedpaw leapt to her feet as soon as Frostpaw answered. They crept towards the opening, which, to their luck, was still unguarded.

Frostpaw's eyes glistened happily as she poked her head outside. Ashpaw was near the fresh kill pile, talking with Irongaze about something. Other cats sat, mostly grooming themselves, in random groups. She took a tentative step forward, then a few more steps with Spottedpaw on her tail. "Alright, when I say go, run." Frostpaw whispered. Spottedpaw nodded. They glanced around a few times, then Frostpaw called, "Go!" and they shot forward. They were almost out of the camp when they heard shouts of them escaping. The ground escaped Frostpaw suddenly, and she felt the back of her neck bitten softly. She sighed. Their escape plan had failed.

Pouncepaw padded after Ravenstar, towards the gathering. She was only going to the gathering because Hazelthorn was taking care of Darkfur and Amberwave. Ravenstar, Brokenclaw, Songheart and Stonepaw were the only other ones going. Icethorn was staying behind to protect the camp, in case ShadowClan tried to attack again. They finally reached the tree log, crossing it easily. Pouncepaw's heart beat was quickening, hoping to find out about Frostpaw and Spottedpaw. Her tail twitched as they entered the clearing. They were the last clan to arrive, the other leaders sitting in their positions already. The other clans blinked at the site of such a small group entering the gathering, but no cat spoke out. Ravenstar sat down in her rightful place, then spoke. "Who will start the gathering?"

"I will." Breezestar, the Wind Clan leader, meowed. Ravenstar nodded.

"WindClan is doing better now that new-leaf has arrived. Leaf-bare was cold and hard, but everything is fine in the clan now."

"RiverClan has nothing to report, besides abundant prey." Birchstar announced, his kind voice ringing out.

"ThunderClan has much to report, though." Ravenstar cut in before Rosestar could speak, "ShadowClan moved their border, then attacked the clan in cold blood. Two of our apprentices went missing the day it happened, their scents ended at the border. Do you have anything to say, Rosestar?" All eyes flashed to Rosestar.

"Why yes, I have much to say. Unlike _other_ clans, who are full of prey, ShadowClan is barely staying fed. We moved the border because we deserved that land, and we attacked because we had to show you we meant business."

"What about the apprentices?" A voice from the crowd called out.

Rosestar's eyes narrowed before she answered, "We have the apprentices. If ThunderClan really wanted them back, they would come take them from us."

"Fox dung!" Brokenclaw spat, his fur bristling angrily. Songheart was glaring beside him. "We want our apprentices back!"

"You make it sound as if we were torturing them," Rosestar rolled her eyes, "I don't see how keeping them in the medicine cat den and keeping them fed is so horrible. You're lucky were nice enough _to _feed them." Yowls of disapproval erupted, but before they could be stopped a cloud moved over the moon.

"StarClan is displeased! Rosestar, we will fight for the apprentices if we must, but it would be smarter if you just brought them back." Ravenstar called before stepping down. Pouncepaw's heart skipped a beat as they walked back to the camp. What would ShadowClan do to Frostpaw and Spottedpaw now?


	6. Confused Emotions

Snow drifted to the earth. Frostpaw lifted her head to find herself in the same dream she had had a few nights ago. She and another apprentice, she couldn't tell who, were sitting around. Suddenly the other cat tackled her, and they began rolling around. The next moment, the shadow towered over the camp. Taking more notice to it this time, Frostpaw realized the shadow was that of a cat. The snow fell quicker and harder, sometimes turning into hail, until it had destroyed the fresh kill pile with frost bite. As she began feeling weaker, Frostpaw wondered why this dream was happening again; it wasn't leaf-bare anymore. Why would she be having dreams of snow and death, if it was a time of birth?

Then she felt someone pushing her. Frostpaw looked around, her blue-green eyes wary. No one was around. Then, her eyes flashed open and she realized someone _had_ been pushing her. Ashpaw stood beside her, his eyes glazed with worry and uncertainty. Another apprentice was standing above Spottedpaw, nudging her. Frostpaw blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She glanced around, and saw Swirlpaw and Cascadeheart sleeping in their nests.

Spottedpaw woke up, but before she could speak the apprentice who woke her covered the ThunderClanners mouth. Ashpaw and the other cat walked out, but they signaled for Frostpaw and Spottedpaw to follow them. Frostpaw blinked, then did so. Spottedpaw looked hesitant; but soon followed her friend trustfully. As they stepped outside, Ashpaw pointed to a ShadowClan warrior, probably the guard, asleep. They slowly went past him, stepping into the marshy forest. They made their way to the border, where they stopped. Frostpaw eyed Ashpaw suspiciously, then spoke, "Why did you help us?"

"Because Littlecloud told me to." Ashpaw replied quietly.

"Who?" Spottedpaw questioned, a confused look in her eyes.

"The medicine cat of ShadowClan while Brambleclaw was deputy of ThunderClan." The other apprentice mewed, her green eyes shimmering brightly in the dark night.

"I forgot, this is Silverpaw," Ashpaw said, "I needed her help to let you guys free, and she believed Littlecloud came."

"Oh… Thank you, Ashpaw. And you, Silverpaw." Frostpaw said. Everyone nodded, and Frostpaw and Spottedpaw set off to their home.

Pouncepaw was unable to sleep. She kept waking up, and whenever she went to sleep she had nightmares about finding Spottedpaw and Frostpaw dead and everyone blaming it on her. She woke with a start, staring around. Hazelthorn was sleeping soundly, along with Darkfur and Amberwave. They would be out at sunhigh, since their greencough was gone. Pouncepaw stood up, going for a walk to calm her down. Orangestripe was standing guard, his ears pricked. When Pouncepaw walked by him, he turned and nodded in greeting. She returned the gesture, then froze as she picked up a familiar scent. Orangestripe obviously noticed it too, because his ears stood alert. Then, she saw someone she didn't think she would see again. Standing at the entrance of the camp was Frostpaw and Spottedpaw.

Frostpaw almost collapsed as they reached the camp. She was so tired, she felt like she could sleep for moons. Orangestripe was in shock for a split second, then he ran over to them, sniffed them over as if he couldn't believe they had come back by themselves, then raced to Ravenstar's den. Spottedpaw blinked, and started walking towards the apprentice den. Frostpaw was just about to follow her until Ravenstar stepped out from her den.

"When you wake up, I want to see you in my den. I want to hear the whole story." The leader ordered. Frostpaw nodded, then headed towards the apprentice den. She glanced toward Pouncepaw, who was looking amazed, and flashed a smile. Pouncepaw's face instantly changed, and she rolled her eyes sharply before heading back into the den.

Frostpaw sighed, and entered the den, where Stonepaw was staring at her with happiness. "You're back." He whispered.

"I'm back." She repeated, rubbing her head against his flank before settling into her nest. She curled up, tucking her tail over her head. Before drifting off into sleep, she thought about the look in Ashpaw's eyes when she said thank you. They had sparkled with something, something Frostpaw had only seen between Songheart and Tornpelt. But, she couldn't remember what the look meant. Then it hit her; the look between Songheart and Tornpelt had always been love. Did this mean… Ashpaw loved her? _No way!, _Frostpaw argued with herself, _He's a ShadowClan apprentice! ShadowClan doesn't love _anyone. _Especially ThunderClan. _

Frostpaw woke to Stonepaw prodding her. She had had the same dream again, but the cat she was playing with was still unknown to her. Either the light reflected over the pelt of the cat, or the snow covered it, or some other strange thing. Frostpaw decided it was time to ask Hazelthorn about the dream, but not until she spoke to Ravenstar. She walked out, Stonepaw staring after her until he went over to Tornpelt to talk about training. As she entered Ravenstar's den, she noticed two of her senior warriors, Shadestorm and Treebark, sitting with her. Ravenstar nodded, and Frostpaw sat down. "Begin." Ravenstar stated calmly.

"Well…" Frostpaw began, then told the entire story.

"And then we said goodbye to Ashpaw and Silverpaw, and came back." Frostpaw finished. Ravenstar, Shadestorm, and Treebark exchanged glances.

"So… two ShadowClan apprentices let you go? Because a medicine cat told one of them to in a dream?" Ravenstar asked. Frostpaw nodded, and the leader looked at the warriors.

"You can leave now, Frostpaw. Thank you for telling me this." Frostpaw nodded again, then exited and padded towards the fresh kill pile. Spottedpaw and Songheart were eating close to it, so the grey apprentice grabbed a vole and headed to sit with them. The two waved their tails in a greeting, and Frostpaw nodded back. She finished in a few bites, and starting licking her fur. Brokenclaw walked over to her, smiling.

"Since you're back, why don't we start training again? We haven't in a while." He said, after greeting them. Frostpaw nodded enthusiastically, she was ready to begin.

"Do you want to come with us?" He added to Songheart, but she shook her head no.

"We're going to train by ourselves for a while, but maybe we can catch up later."

Frostpaw fell to the ground with a thud. Brokenclaw pinned her to the earth, grinning slightly. "You have to be faster. You can't expect the enemy to be a sitting duck." He explained, getting off of her, licking his paw. Frostpaw sighed.

"I know, I know."

"I'm beginning to think you don't know. You only have a moon or so before you _should_ be a warrior, but if I don't think you're ready, you could stay an apprentice longer than Stonepaw and Spottedpaw if you don't catch up." He meowed warningly. This got Frostpaw's attention fast.

"Y-you wouldn't do that, would you, Brokenclaw?" She asked, scared. But her mentor didn't give her an answer. Instead, he slashed a paw out towards her. This let her know they were training again.

Pouncepaw was happy. She was happy because Darkfur and Amberwave were finally out of the medicine cat den. Now, she didn't have to worry about Shadestorm and Orangestripe checking on their mates every five seconds. _Now_ she could get back to gathering herbs, since they were running out. They needed borage, mostly, but Pouncepaw had never gotten borage and didn't really know how. They didn't have any yarrow leaves, though, so she figured she could go collect some of those. She told Hazelthorn where she was going and headed off, Stonepaw going with her to help carry some of the leaves.

They reached the yarrow bush, and Pouncepaw began picking leaves happily. Stonepaw watched, a smile across his face as he watched her. Pouncepaw sensed him watching her closely, so she turned to look at him. He looked at his paws quickly, embarrassment showing in his face. The medicine cat apprentice blinked in confusion; what was wrong? Did she have something in her fur?

"P-Pouncepaw… I need to tell you something." He stuttered.

"Yes?" She asked, blinking.

"I-I.. I love you, Pouncepaw." He blurted out, staring her in the eyes.


	7. Family Bonding

Hazel eyes gazed at the she-cat before them. Pouncepaw looked shocked; had he _really_ just said he loved_ her_? This would explain why he liked helping, and why he always seemed to be getting injured and sent back to be healed.

"I've loved you since I saw the real you. How you cared for people, how kind you were to me. I love you, Pouncepaw. And I know we can't be together, but I had to tell you how I feel." He continued, then stared at his paws sadly.

"Oh, Stonepaw… I don't know what to say." She gazed at him. She knew she loved him, but she could never admit it. So that was it; they both loved each other, but couldn't be together. StarClan had wanted her to not have a mate; it was in the warrior code, even though she never knew why. Pouncepaw didn't know being a medicine cat could hurt so much.

"So that's it… you don't love me back, do you?" Stonepaw whispered, his eyes clouding with the same grief he had shown when Frostpaw was captured.

"Stonepaw, I—"

"Don't worry, Pouncepaw. I get it. You don't love me; I'm just some stupid tom with a sister you hate." He started walking away, taking the yarrow leaves picked with him.

"N-no…! Stonepaw, I-I…" She swallowed, "I love you, too." Her voice came in a whisper. She had said it now, and she knew StarClan would punish her. StarClan had taken Yellowfang's kits when she had had kits as a medicine cat, and only let her have the evil one. Leafpool and Crowfeather never worked out, either.

"But, as you said, we can't be together." Pouncepaw continued gently, trying to let him know she couldn't love him back, even though she wanted to. Stonepaw seemed to know what she meant, and he sighed, then grabbed the leaves again.

"We should get back."

Frostpaw sighed. She had been training with Brokenclaw all day, and he was still pushing her on. She was lying on the ground currently, with him standing above her impatiently.

"Are you going to sit around like a lump until moonhigh?" He mocked, trying to get her fired up again. But the fire in her was out.

"No, I'm going to bed. We've been training all day! Please, Brokenclaw." She stared at him, and he sighed.

"All right, all right. But don't say I never helped your fighting skills." Frostpaw merely nodded and scurried off to the apprentice den, where Spottedpaw was grooming herself.

"You look happy." Frostpaw observed. Spottedpaw nodded, but didn't say why. The grey apprentice flicked her ear at her friend, but sighed and curled up. She shut her eyes, and soon sleep flooded over her.

The same dream. Frostpaw had had the same dream, again. Each time it was getting more and more obvious she needed to as Hazelthorn about it, but Brokenclaw never gave her the chance. He was always coming to get her, first thing in the morning, and not letting her go until sunset was almost there. But luckily, today would be different; Brokenclaw was on dawn patrol duty, and Hazelthorn said Frostpaw needed a rest. This gave the apprentice a chance to speak to the medicine cat.

When Frostpaw walked into the medicine cat den, Amberwave was fretting in the corner with Hazelthorn, who had a worried look on her face. Pouncepaw was there, much to Frostpaw's disappointment, but she was only watching Amberwave with a puzzled gaze.

"But… if you've been expecting kits for a moon, why didn't we notice it?" Pouncepaw questioned, looking awkwardly at the tawny she-cat.

"Because she was sick; greencough made her skinnier than normal, and she just started gaining the pounds. But now that you're better, you should be moved to the nursery with Cloudedsky. Amberwave nodded, her eyes glazed with fear.

"But Hazelthorn… the kits… what if their sick because I was?" The queen questioned, her voice shaking.

"We won't know until they are born, Amberwave. But StarClan will light your path." Hazelthorn answered, before sending her off to the nursery.

"Now, Frostpaw. What do I owe the pleasant surprise of you visiting?"

"Or unpleasant…" Pouncepaw muttered, and Hazelthorn flashed her a sharp look.

"I had a dream, and I wanted to see if you could interpret it…" Frostpaw meowed, ignoring Pouncepaw's comment. Hazelthorn nodded; a sign telling Frostpaw to urge forward.

"In the dream, another cat and I are playing in the snow, but I can't recognize the other cat. Then, a cat shaped shadow goes over the camp, and the snow turns into a blizzard, the food disappears, and I grow weaker until I wake up." The apprentice looked at Hazelthorn, "What does it mean?" But the medicine cat looked lost for words. Something seemed to be haunting her, and Frostpaw faintly heard her whisper,

"_Beware of a shadow you can not see, for light is unable to defeat it, only two can save the clans, but only if they become one._"

"What is that? A prophecy?" Frostpaw and Pouncepaw asked at the same time, then glared at each other.

"Yes… I received it before Pouncepaw became my apprentice… but never knew what it meant… the shadow in your dream sounds like the shadow of the prophecy. And you said it was cat shaped, which means the threat…is a cat of some sort…" Hazelthorn's eyes dimmed slowly, then she added, "Frostpaw, Pouncepaw, why don't you to leave me to think for a minute." The apprentices sighed and walked out side, glaring at the earth the entire time. Frostpaw decided to eat, while Pouncepaw talked to Stonepaw. The squirrel she had chosen was stringy, but she ate it anyway. _Maybe me and Stonepaw can go hunting… we haven't in a while… _She thought, and walked over to him.

Pouncepaw had been speaking, but she stopped immediately and glared as Frostpaw walked up to the two. In fact, the apprentice ignored Pouncepaw completely and asked Stonepaw to go hunting. Pouncepaw felt furious, but she let it go and forced a smile. She said goodbye to Stonepaw quietly then walked back to her den. They could talk another time.

"Dang, Stonepaw. You're so loud, you could wake up every single piece of prey from here to the lake!" Frostpaw teased, watching her brother scare away _another_ mouse, because he stepped on a twig.

"Oh, shut up, Frostpaw. I didn't see the twig. It's not my fault." Stonepaw snapped playfully, pawing at his sister.

"Sure you didn't." The she-cat mocked, walking a few steps forward, until Stonepaw pounced on her back and pinned her to the earth.

"Still want to tease me?" He hissed challengingly.

"Of course." She kicked him off of her, then charged at him and head butted his chest. He backed up a step, then swiped at her with a sheathed paw. She lashed back the same, then stood on her hind legs to make her look bigger. Stonepaw swiped his front paw under her back paws, causing her to tumble onto her back. He was getting ready to swipe her nose, and just as he started she rolled away and pounced on him, chewing on his ear.

"Is this how ThunderClan apprentices spend their days? Play fighting in forests when they could be hunting or on patrol?" A voice laughed. Frostpaw and Stonepaw glanced up to see a WindClan warrior looking at them with gleaming eyes. A she-cat, by the looks of it, and about as old as Hazelthorn.

"Who're you?" Frostpaw asked kindly; it's not like the she-cat was on ThunderClan land; she was on the opposite side of the border.

"I'm Redfeather, WindClan medicine cat. I was looking for herbs and saw you two playing."

"We were supposed to be hunting, but we got carried away. We should be heading back to camp now. But nice to meet you!" Stonepaw said, before walking away. Frostpaw glanced at him, waved her tail at Redfeather then sprinted after her brother, who was already through the bushes. They walked a little while, sometimes trying to catch prey, but they were already halfway in camp before they caught two voles. They carried their catch back to camp, and dropped it in the fresh kill pile before Stonepaw walked off to groom himself.

Frostpaw stretched, watching in case Brokenclaw came back. Around sunhigh he was back, but he walked over to report to Ravenstar, then talk to her about something. He came back to Frostpaw in a few minutes, a smile on his face.

"Only a moon left, Frostpaw." He said, just as happy as Frostpaw was. But the apprentice could tell her mentor was tired, so she decided to get to sleep early, so she could be up early to train or hunt in the morning. She nodded to Spottedpaw, who was grooming herself in her nest again. She settled into her nest, and fell asleep fast.


End file.
